cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrinkler
.]] season]] Wrinklers are twitchy leech-like creatures that, in normal gameplay, only start appearing during the Grandmapocalypse. They provide a large buff to CpS (cookies per second) during idle play, while appearing to be a debuff during active play. Overview Wrinklers appear within the game's left panel and slowly crawl toward the Big Cookie. Upon reaching the big cookie, a Wrinkler will begin to feed upon it, withering the total CpS by 5% each. A total of ten Wrinklers can feed on the big cookie at once, with each additional Wrinkler withering another 5% of CpS – two Wrinklers wither 10% CpS total, three wither 15%, and the maximum of ten Wrinklers withering 50% of the total CpS. While the output of manually clicking the big cookie is unaffected, having enough Wrinklers will appear to halve the cookie production of every building and upgrade. A Wrinkler can be killed, or popped, by being clicked on from three to five times. The game hints at this property by having a Wrinkler continuously shake when hovered over. When exploded, it will drop 1.1 × the total number of cookies withered during its life. If the current season is Halloween, a popped Wrinkler also has a 5% chance of unlocking one of the 7 Halloween cookie types. The stats menu will display how much of the current CpS has been withered, as well as the total number of popped Wrinklers. If a Wrinkler is popped before reaching the big cookie, it will not drop any cookies or upgrades. If the Grandmatriarchs are appeased, whether via Elder Pledge, Elder Covenant, or by selling all grandmas, all the wrinklers on the screen will automatically be exploded, and will not begin to appear again unless the Grandmapocalypse is restarted. CpS multiplier Because Wrinklers store a percentage of the total wither rate, each additional Wrinkler adds a larger bonus than the previous one. The net increase in CpS is 0.5% with one Wrinkler, rising to 500% with the maximum of ten. The tenth Wrinkler alone increases net CpS by nearly 100% of the pre-Wrinkler base value. To calculate the effective CpS multiplier, assuming N Wrinklers present, the formula consists of: * N (Number of wrinklers) * N \cdot 0.05 \cdot 1.1 \cdot 1.05 \cdot 1.05 (Sucked CPS for each wrinkler. Each Wrinkler hoards 5% times number of Wrinklers present. Hoarded cookies are then amplified by a flat factor of \cdot 1.1 (10% gain after popping), an additional \cdot 1.05 (5% more cookies) with the Wrinklerspawn upgrade and additional \cdot 1.05 with the Sacrilegious corruption upgrade.) * 1-N \cdot 0.05 (Remaining unwithered CPS) Put together, this is N \cdot (N \cdot 0.05 \cdot 1.1) \cdot (1.05 \cdot 1.05) + (1 - N \cdot 0.05) with Wrinklerspawn and Sacrilegious corruption. From the above formula, we can draw the following CpS conclusion: Spawn Rate Each empty Wrinkler slot has a (re-) spawn rate of 0.003% per Grandmapocalypse stage per frame (the usual framerate is 30 fps). And, from this we can draw the following: * On average, it takes 18 minutes and 4 seconds for all 10 Elder Pact (speedup factor x = 3 ) Wrinklers to spawn, from a starting point of 0 Wrinklers. This is calculated by the sum over the inverse probabilities of occupying each slot: \sum_{k=1}^{10} \frac{1}{x \times k \times 0.00003} \approx 32544\text{ ticks} \approx 18\text{ min }4\text{s} . For Communal Brainsweep, x is 2, and therefore it takes 3/2 of that time, about 27 minutes. For One mind (x=1) this is three times as long, which is about 54 minutes. * As the CpS multiplicator gain from Wrinklers depends heavily on the number of Wrinklers, but respawn time also is longest for the last Wrinklers, one should not pop single Wrinklers on demand. The last Wrinkler takes about one third of total spawn time (6 min 10s for Elder Pact, see above), while CpS multiplicator is reduced from 6.275 to 5.22775 during that time. Ten consecutive pops will reduce CpS by a little more than 20% for on average 1 hour cumulatively. A full Wrinkler rebuild has a much stronger impact on CpS (effective multiplier 3.59), but only for 18 minutes. After that, the full 6.275 multiplicator from ten Wrinklers is active again. In other words: Extrapolating the full rebuild time to the one-by-one approach (~1 hour), rebuilding has an effective multiplier of 5.48762 over that time, while popping them in turn yields 5.22775, about 5% less. Besides that, getting all withered cookies back at once may lead faster to a CpS increase by new buildings, and is also much less time-consuming and error-prone to perform. Halloween upgrades Halloween Cookies are spawned randomly during the Halloween season by popping Wrinklers. Each cookie has a 5% chance of appearing from popping a wrinkler without the "Spooky Cookies" achievement, or 20% with the achievement. This can be improved to 14.5% or 28% by having the Santa's Bottomless Bag upgrade. Easter upgrades All easter upgrades are egg/larvae based in theme and can be unlocked randomly when clicking a Golden Cookie, Wrath Cookie cookie or bunny or popping a wrinkler. At base, a Golden/Wrath Cookie has a 10% chance to unlock an egg and a wrinkler has a 2% chance to unlock an egg. Santa's Bottomless Bag, and Omelette egg upgrades, and the Hide and Seek Champion achievement all increase the chance to unlock an egg. Achievements To help keep track of how many Wrinklers you have popped, go in the "Stats" section, then look under "Special" Trivia * Owning the achievement "Spooky cookies" makes Halloween-themed cookies drop more frequently. *In the game's code, next to the code that tells the wrinklers to return 110% of their sucked cookies is the comment "cookie dough does weird things inside wrinkler digestive tracts". *The flavor text for the Ghost cookie ("They're something strange, but they look pretty good!") is a reference to and parody of the famous line in the theme song for the 1984 film Ghostbusters, "There's something strange, in the neighbourhood" and "When there's something weird, and it don't look good". *The flavor text for the Bat cookie ("''The cookies this town deserves.") is a reference to a famous line from the 2008 film ''The Dark Knight, in which the character Lt. James Gordon states that Batman is "the hero Gotham deserves." *The flavor text for the Spider cookie ("You found the recipe on the web. They do whatever a cookie can.") is a reference to the web-slinging Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man. Aside from the spider pun in the first sentence of the flavor text, the text also parodies a line in the theme song used for various Spider-Man media, "Spider-Man, Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can." "The web" refers to either the internet or the actual spider. *The flavor text for the Slime cookie ("''The incredible melting cookies!'"'') is a reference to the 1977 film ''The Incredible Melting Man'.''' *The flavor text for the Eyeball cookie ("When you stare into the cookie, the cookie stares back at you.") is a reference to a quote by the german philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche, "''when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you". *The "Moistburster" achievement is a reference to the Alien Franchise's Chestburster. *Prior to the v1.0453 update, Wrinklers disappeared when you closed the Cookie Clicker window or exited the browser. Bugs *When a wrinkler appears, the vignette (they are yellow if in a cookie frenzy, red in clot, black otherwise) disappears until all of the wrinklers are popped/on the cookie. *Clicking on a Golden (or Red) Cookie, Reindeer, or Bunny while it is on top of a Wrinkler will also count as clicking on that Wrinkler. *Shiny Wrinklers in the cookie clicker Beta will turn into normal Wrinklers when you reload the page. *Clicking with the mouse on the exact frame when a Wrinkler appears will damage the Wrinkler once doesn't matter where you clicked. Category:Wrinklers